


Chicken Throw

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Crack, Gen, they're on a quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: They needed to follow to note to reach the end of the quest so it was all the note's fault really.  And probably Chip's.
Kudos: 9





	Chicken Throw

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal. This has always been and shall always be Akume's fault.

Xander looked over at Chip, who was staring at the directions Daggeron had left for them. Madison and Vida just looked over in amusement as Chip studied them carefully while Xander glared at him. He did manage to turn his glare toward Madison. “Remind me again how Nick got out of this?”

“Family vacation with his adoptive family,” she answered. “They needed it after last year.”

“It’s fun!” Chip insisted. “And it will be worth it when we’re done!”

“That’s what you said after I had to make a beanstalk, Vida used the wind to carry us up, and Madison had to give water to the cloud pony,” Xander informed him. Madison smiled softly.

“It was a cute pony,” she said. Xander rolled his eyes.

“I just want to get back, sit in my chair, and relax,” he sniffed. “What are we supposed to do now, Chip?”

Chip pointed ahead to where there was a door in their way. “We need to get that door open!” He said, glancing at the note again before looking downward. “The note says to ask the chicken.”

For a minute, there was silence. Finally, Xander just looked at him. “Ask the chicken?”

“Yep!” Chip answered as if there was nothing weird about that response. Xander just blinked at him.

“Okay, that’s it. Chip is no longer allowed to read the note,” he said, throwing his hands up.

“Xander!” Chip exclaimed and showed the note to Vida. “It’s true!”

“That’s what it says,” she said smugly. Xander sighed and looked at the chicken.

“So, how do we open the door, Mate?” He asked the chicken. It didn’t react. Xander looked at Chip. “It’s not talking!”

Chip looked at the chicken, looked at the door and grinned. “No worries! I have an idea!”

With that, he lifted the chicken up and tossed it. Xander watched as he did so and then looked back at his teammate, nearly certain the former Yellow Ranger had gone mad. “Did you just throw that chicken?”

“Trust me! It will work,” Chip assured him. The chicken picked itself back up, headed back over and cleaned its feathers before looking up at Chip.

“Good day, young mage,” it said politely. “How can I help ye?”

“We’re wondering how to open the door,” Chip answered. “Can you tell me how?”

“Certainly! You simply walk up to the door, do a chicken dance, and it should easily open,” the chicken informed him. Chip looked over at Xander who just groaned.

“Who made this note?” He exclaimed. “Whose idea was this?”

Vida was snickering, though her face said exactly what she thought about doing what the chicken said. Madison wasn’t much better as she shyly stepped back. Xander looked at Chip, deciding that since he enjoyed this then he could do it, who shrugged and walked over to do the dance. Sure enough, the door opened, leading them back into their base. Udonna beamed at them. “Well done!”

With that, she handed each of them an Easter basket filled with candy, eggs, and some new spells. Xander glanced in Chip’s direction as he just shrugged and took his basket. “Okay, Chip. It was worth it.”

“Told you!”

“Seriously though, how’d you know to throw the chicken?”

“It was the only thing that made sense,” Chip answered as Xander just rolled his eyes and ate some candy. “Plus, I saw it in a video game once.”

Xander threw some candy at him.


End file.
